Rest of My Life
by RosieRoo
Summary: Songfic. Based on Bruno Mars' Rest Of My Life. Slash. Post War


Rest Of My Life

It was time for Draco to give his speech to the room; he had always been a nervous speaker. _Here goes _he thought_. _He had gone over and over what to say, and had finally settled on something short and sweet. Once he had attained the entire room's attention Draco cleared his throat and began,

"When me and Harry got together nearly four years ago many people, _well_ pretty much everyone was against us. Told us it wouldn't – that it couldn't work." Draco looked affectionately down at his partner who sat gazing back up at him, and then back at the room, "And now look at us, we're married," Draco turned back to the brunette, "We're married Harry. We're married." The smile on his face couldn't possibly get any wider, Draco was practically glowing. "Never in my dreams did I think that I would be here, in this position. I _am _the luckiest man alive. I mean who else gets to wake up next to an angel every morning?" Draco was fighting back the tears now, he wouldn't cry, not _again_ today, not in front of everyone "I must have done something right to end up here today. And I promise to love you always Harry. For the rest of my life." He raised his glass to his new husband who beamed up at him, and then they both raised their glasses to the room of friends and family.

It was a beautiful speech, and Draco looked amongst the faces of the guests in the room as he sat, most everyone looked very emotional.

As Harry was lead to the dance floor for their first dance, following the speeches he was completely giddy with happiness. Pulling Harry close to him, Draco whispered into his ear as they began to dance, "You're beautiful beyond words Harry." To which Harry blushed as they swayed to the music, giving Draco the chance to huskily add "and you're now officially all mine."

Harry didn't know how he managed it, but somehow he had walked to the podium, ready to say a few words to the faces that looked up at him. Directly in front of him sat his godfather who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. He had to do this, and so, somehow he did. Staring at the sea of faces without seeing he spoke, his voice coarse and rough,

"It seems like only yesterday when Draco came up to me on that first train journey to Hogwarts and said hello; offered his friendship where I turned it down, I didn't like his cockiness. And it seems like no time at all when Draco came up to me in that coffee shop, our coffee shop and said Hello; offering his friendship once again. I said yes, I liked his bravery.

"It' funny how time can fly when you're in love. And we were; so very much in love. It took us a lifetime to realise it, but we did and it was worth the wait." Harry face was streaming, but he didn't care, he needed to finish this; For Draco. "Fifteen years ago me and Draco met at our coffee shop and we fell in love. Eleven years ago Dray and me married, and I'd never been happier in my life. Seven years ago we had our son Samson the most beautiful little boy in the world. Five years ago Draco gave me Florence. We had a family, I was so lucky. Three weeks ago Draco was in a car accident. Never in my dreams did I ever think I would be stood here today, saying these words. I had everything I could have ever dreamed of, and it was torn away from me. I was so lucky; Am so lucky. I still have Sam and Flow and I have Draco to thank for that." Harry addressed his two children directly now, "And believe me, if daddy could be here, he would be. He loved - loves you two so much.

"Draco was a fantastic father, lover, partner, friend, companion. And I am so lucky to have had him, even for the short time we were together." Harry turned to the coffin he had tried, until now, to pretend wasn't there, "And I promise Dray to love you for the rest of my life." _and every night I'll be sleeping next to an angel, _he thought to himself as he thought about his husband, and his thoughts wandered to their wedding day.

With tears dancing down his face and a sad smile on his face he stepped down and walked to where his children sat, placing Florence onto his lap and pulling Samson into his side. They would be alright. They had to be.


End file.
